1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carbon dioxide (CO2) storage under the ground to prevent global warming, and more particularly, to a system for monitoring and alarming leakage of carbon dioxide stored under the ground which can guarantee safety of carbon dioxide storage industries or equipment on the ground by remotely monitoring leakage of carbon dioxide to a storage site or a soil in the vicinity thereof after storing carbon dioxide under the ground, and automatically issuing an alarm when carbon dioxide leaks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon dioxide is the greatest reason of the global warming phenomenon, which is today the most important problem all over the world. Carbon dioxide is much contained in exhaust gas of companies running human activities, such as thermal power plants using coal for fuel, steel mills using iron ore as a raw material, and petrochemical plants using petroleum as a raw material. Therefore, to prevent the global warming phenomenon as much as possible, carbon dioxide generated for the above-mentioned reasons should be processed.
Among techniques of processing carbon dioxide, a so-called carbon dioxide underground storage technique of capturing and storing carbon dioxide under the ground attracts most attention. In the carbon dioxide underground storage technique, carbon dioxide discharged from companies and the like is captured and semi-permanently stored 800 m or more under the ground.
Carbon dioxide stored under the ground should not leak to the earth surface. However, carbon dioxide stored under the ground can leak to the earth surface for various reasons. When carbon dioxide leaks, the carbon dioxide underground storage industry may fail in spite of much cost, and the safety of ground equipment may not be guaranteed.
Therefore, it is very important to find out a stable stratum which can minimize an amount of leaking carbon dioxide stored therein. When carbon dioxide stored in the stratum leaks to the earth surface, it is necessary to construct a system which can automatically monitor the leakage of carbon dioxide, rapidly issue an alarm, and perform a post process.